


No More Mr. Nice Guys

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom!Bucky, Dom!Steve, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: You are in a committed relationship with both Bucky and Steve what happens when you dirty dance with a guy at one of Tony's legendary parties. Let's just say your boys aren't happy.For more stories or to send in requests please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For more stories or to send in requests please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.

“Y/N! Let’s go!” You hear Nat shout from outside your room. Tony was hosting another giant party tonight as usual it was at the Avenger’s Compound and you being part of the team were expected to attend. 

It wasn’t that you didn’t want to go it was just that you didn’t want to have to see girls hitting on Steve and Bucky all night. The three of you had a sort of relationship that only the other Avengers knew about.

“Do I have to?” You groan at the thought as you open the door.

“Yes now let’s go. You look smoking go make your boys jealous!” She says pushing you toward the main room.

“Hey Y/N.” You’re greeted by Bucky who pulls you in for a quick hug.

“Hey Buck.” You say giving his butt a small squeeze. When you pull apart he winks at you.

“Well our girl looks pretty sexy tonight doesn’t she Buck?’ You hear Steve ask as he wraps his arms around your waist from behind.

“She most certainly does.” Bucky agrees quickly. Just then two girls come up and start chatting up your boys and ignore you as usual. You motion to Buck that you're headed to the bar. He frowns slightly but nods in understanding.

“Vodka.” You say hopping onto a bar stool.

“Rough night?’ The bartender asks kindly as he passes you a shot of vodka.

“Yup.” You down the shot immediately and he looks impressed.

“Another?’ He asks winking.

“Keep ‘em comin’ babe.” You requests downing the next shot as soon as he sets it down in front of you.

“You got it girl.” He says. You continue to talk as you watch Bucky and Steve get hit on by super model like women.

“They must really love you to keep shooting down all those girls. The barely even look at them. They keep staring at you.” Jake the bartender says.

“If only. I’m not good enough for them no matter what they say.” You slur taking what had to be your fifth shot of the night.

“Incoming.” He warns and you look back confused only to see a tall man walk up to you. Jake goes back to serving a few other customers who just came to the bar.

“Hello. What’s a pretty girl like you doing here alone?’ He was handsome enough. Of course he had nothing on Bucky and Steve.

“I live here.” You say stumbling over your words slightly.

“That’s sick man. I’m Oliver.” He holds out his hand which you gladly accept.

“Y/N.” You say shaking his hand.

“Would you like to dance Y/N?” He asks motioning to the dance floor. You look over at Steve and Bucky to see them glaring daggers at Oliver. If looks could kill Oliver would already be six feet under.

What the hell do I have to lose? You think to yourself before grabbing his hand and following him to the dance floor.

You don’t know why but you figured you could at least get Steve and Bucky’s attention for once tonight. Before you know it you and Oliver are grinding on each other when suddenly you feel a hand on your shoulder and Oliver stopped moving and is looking up in horror.

“Y/N what the fuck are you doing?” Steve asks trying to keep his temper. Bucky however decides to rip Oliver away from you and throws him to the dance floor and starts punching him.

“Buck stop!” You hear Clint scream as he, Thor, Tony and Nat run over to pry Bucky off of Oliver. It took all three of them to get him off of Oliver before Tony shuffles all the guests out. Steve and Bucky push you into the elevator and click the button to your floor where you and the boys have your own shared room.

“Ok before you guys freak out-” You start but you're cut off by Bucky.

“Before? Oh doll we are way past that. What the fuck were you doing? Letting some dumb fucker like him touch you!” Bucky backs you up so your back is against the Captain’s chest. Bucky is right in front of you, your faces literally millimeters apart.

“I’m sorry that when my boyfriends ignore me to talk to some prettier girls I decide to go have fun!” You snap at him.

“What? Not a single one of those girls were prettier than you. No girl is more gorgeous than you doll! It’s not like we can go public with out relationship at least according to you. Neither Bucky nor I have an issue with the world knowing but you do so we keep it secret for you. We weren’t ignoring you either by the way you left us to go drink and flirt with that sleezy bartender.” Steve shouts back defensively.

“I’m sorry.” You whisper.

“I think our little girl needs to be punished. What’d you think Steve?” Bucky asks with a sly grin on his face.

“I agree completely.” Steve says scooping you up in his arms as the elevator stops on your floor.

“Let’s get you naked doll. You too Steve.” Bucky says opening the door to your bedroom. Steve sets you down and he and Bucky strip down to nothing and look up at you patiently waiting for you to strip too.

“Strip.” Steve commands.

You toss your dress off and slip out of your panties waiting for their next command. “Bend over the arm of the couch. NOW!” Bucky demands with a harsh voice causing you to scramble over to the couch and bend over, your stomach resting on the arm of the couch.

“Good.” Steve praises as he walks behind you. You feel his soft hand caressing your ass. “How many Buck?” Steve asks looking to Bucky. While Steve was dominant over you it was Bucky who called the shots for the three of you.

“You can give her ten and I’ll give her ten and see how much she feels like dancing with other men after that.” Bucky commands gently. “Y/N you are to thank Steve and count out the spankings and remember to address him as Captain and me as Sergeant. And doll you won’t sit for a month after this.” Bucky vows sitting down on the bed where he could perfectly see you and Steve. 

SMACK. “One. Thank you Captain.” You whimper. You look up to see Bucky smiling as he starts to stroke his incredible length.

After Steve finishes your ass feels like it’s one fire but you try to prepare yourself for what is to come. No matter how hard and rough Steve was Bucky was always ten times worse. Especially when it came to you and other men.

“You did so good doll. Just ten more then Steve and I will give you a special reward.” Bucky promises. He uses his metal arm to trap you against the couch and rubs your tender, red skin with his flesh hand. 

SMACK. “Eleven thank you Sergeant.” You mutter wincing at the pain on your backside. After Bucky finishes with his half of the spankings you know you won’t be able to sit right for a month just as promised.

“Now for our little one’s reward.” Bucky says as Steve lays down on the bed. “You are gonna go and fuck yourself on Steve’s big cock.” He commands giving you one more slap on the ass as you go crawl onto the bed. Bucky climbs behind you with a bottle of lube and Steve helps you position yourself on his cock. Once Steve bottoms out Bucky inserts two cold lubed up fingers into your small asshole. 

“You alright doll?” Bucky checks as he scissors his fingers in your ass. You nod in reply relishing the feeling of fullness.

Bucky removes his fingers, you whimper missing the feeling. Bucky soon lines his cock up at your back entrance and slowly slides his well lubed cock inside your ass. You hiss at the slight burn that accompanies the pleasure.

“You alright?’ Steve asks from underneath you, worry lacing his features.

“Yes please move. Both of you.” You beg. Your boys happily oblige your request. You soon are lost in a hot sweat mess of limbs and moans. Pleasure builds in your belly until you can barely hold it back.

“Please Sergeant, Captain please may I cum?” You plead trying to hold off your approaching orgasm.

“Cum for me pretty girl. You too Little boy.” Bucky commands continuing to thrust into you.

You feel your orgasm over take your body as waves of pleasure flow through your body. You feel Steve shoot his hot seed inside your pulsing pussy. “Y/N agh!” Steve screams continuing to pump himself into you through his orgasm.

You feel Bucky’s cock twitch before he shoots his hot load inside you. When you all finally come down Bucky slides out of you first. Bucky is very careful as he slides out, careful not to hurt you. Steve slides out easier than Bucky but no less careful. Your boys were always gentle with you except if it was a punishment but even then they knew your limits and were careful not to cross them.

“I’m sorry boys.” You apologise as you cuddle up with your boys, Bucky on your left and Steve on your right both pressed up against you holding you close to their warm bodies.

“Never again baby girl. We won’t let other men dance with you. It’s never getting that far again.” Bucky vows against your neck as he leaves large purple marks along your sensitive flesh.

“Agreed you're all ours. Now and forever.” Steve vows peppering soft kisses along your jawline. You fall asleep curled up next with your boys.


End file.
